


(relief)

by pray_for_sound



Series: kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_for_sound/pseuds/pray_for_sound
Summary: Stiles finds Derek dealing with his rut.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947517
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	(relief)

**Author's Note:**

> day 18: a/b/o / sex toys

Derek is in his bed dealing with his rut like he does. He has this thing that he can fuck and knot and then lay next to while his dick keeps pumping come into it for the next twenty minutes. He doesn’t need to use it when he’s not rutting, but when he is, it’s like a medical thing. He’s delirious basically and he just needs to be able to lie down and knot something and not worry about where all the excess jizz is going, because honestly, it’s too much to deal with. 

And who the fuck let Stiles in, seriously? Derek lives alone and the door was definitely locked. But then, there he is, standing with his mouth open in the doorway to Derek’s bedroom. And Derek has like half a thought for how he looks right now: sweating, naked, one big thigh spread over his rut-mate, balls deep in it. He groans and shuts his eyes. Reaches for the sheet to pull it at least over his ass.

“ _Stiles_. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“Um. I just. Was. Looking for you?” 

“How did you get in? I definitely locked the door.”

“I made a key the last time you ended up--”

“Okay, fine, thank you for. Caring? I don’t know, but I’m _clearly busy_ right now, so” and he makes that face like _can you just do what any normal person would do?_ But it’s Stiles, so he kind of can’t. 

“Oh, yeah… I will. But…” Stiles casts around waving his hands in vague gestures to Derek’s mostly empty bedroom. “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

Derek’s neck seems to give up on the conversation and he buries his face in the pillow in front of him and sighs deeply. “Ma-mphe a glff of wffer?”

“I’m sorry? You gotta speak up, big guy. I can’t hear you through that pillow.” Stiles' smirk is evident in his voice.

Derek lifts his face back out of the pillow but leaves his eyes closed. “Maybe a glass of water?”

“Ahh, sure thing. One sec.” 

Stiles does that thing where his eyes get real wide to himself as he is walking away from Derek and to the kitchen because _holy fuck WHAT was that_? He feels like he simultaneously needs to scrub out his whole brain and also have some alone time like right now and he’s really not sure which one to pick.

He gets a glass from the cabinet and turns on the faucet, holding it under the flow and then his brain starts to wonder what that thing he saw underneath Derek was for a second. Was it like a… special pillow? Or like a stuffed animal? That’d be kind of weird. But hey, he wouldn’t judge. 

He brings the glass of water back to Derek’s bedroom, finds him still face down in his pillow, the sheet barely pulled over his bottom half. His back is glistening with a sheen of sweat and rippling as his body moves subtly, shifting, Stiles thinks _fucking that thing holy shit,_ when Derek turns his head to look up at Stiles, his nostrils flaring, eyes flashing red. 

“ _Stiles_ , leave it… and... please go.”

  
Stiles makes an undignified noise. “Uh, yeah, sure… sure thing. I’ll just…” He starts to back up and trips over what turns out to be Derek’s pants, which makes him think about Derek needing to get out of them so bad that he just left them in the middle of the floor, maybe to get in bed and fuck that _thing_ and yeah, Stiles needs to leave right now. “I uh, call me! If you… need anything!” He yells as he continues falling over himself all the way to the door of the loft.


End file.
